


A Stiles Study [#1]

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Dylan O'Brien out of many. [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stiles Study [#1]

**Author's Note:**

> Since his face is fascinating to me and also shut up.

 

[Reference](http://thefirsthorseman.tumblr.com/post/20085977124).


End file.
